


魔法世界的双子

by AKUZIHS



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS
Summary: 日系剑与魔法世界观，有很多我流的魔法设定以及类似补魔梗的泄魔梗（
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

长辈们赞叹的眼神，以及同学钦佩的目光中，祝贺声不绝于耳。  
最后一块箭靶的碎片还均匀分散在她前方数十米远处，那是刚刚被自她掌心涌出的纯粹魔力击打粉碎的。  
但最后那下……不是她的力量。  
没有人怀疑。她迟疑着，以为会在监考考官的脸上看出犹豫。可连最为熟悉的老师也欣慰地笑着，宣布她通过测试。  
这样是不对的。  
屈辱感自她心中升腾而起。她撑起本已疲惫不堪的身体猛地转身，想找寻出隐藏在人群中的妹妹。  
日菜，我没要求你帮我！这是作弊！  
她想要大声喊出来，她想要请求老师直接判自己失格。  
但人群的欢呼，逐渐将她湮没。

啊……  
纱夜自睡梦中惊醒坐起，心跳剧烈。  
窗外夜色依然深沉。  
不同于平常醒来，花咲川学院宿舍内低矮的天花板。眼前高挑的房间内，头顶上方的帷帐上印着冰川家的家徽。  
思绪一点点回到现实。她终于想起，两天前自己因为学院例行的省亲假，回到了冰川家的领地。  
对了，现在是假期。  
她闭上眼，试图让剧烈跳动的心脏平复下来。却随着深呼吸，越发清晰地感受到了，隔着几十米远处另一个房间内，双胞胎妹妹的魔力波动。  
是的，日菜也放假了。  
她不由得苦笑。  
多年前的记忆，依然是她最深的梦魇。

再次醒来时是清晨。  
即使是假期，纱夜也保持着在学院时的良好作息。简单吃过早餐，就到庭院开始了魔力控制的练习。  
五年前那场测试后，她在魔法研究的方向上就完全转变了。放弃了以往与日菜相同的以魔力量为主攻的打法，转而朝精细控制上钻研。

这天也是如此。  
纱夜在冥想确认了身体内魔力的状态后，就开始了日常的控制训练。  
空气中的水汽在她的操纵下，凝结成了细密的冰滴，逐渐聚拢压缩，变化为各种规则的几何体。片刻后，又被她操纵着分散开，重新融入大气中。  
同一套动作，她重复训练着。  
清晨的庭院内，除了扫洒的侍从外，空无一人。她得以专注异常地将日常训练逐个完成。  
直到再次察觉到日菜的魔力波动。

那是在训练收尾时。纱夜正将空中的浮尘聚拢在一处，感受到那熟悉的波动，她手不由得一僵，已经聚拢的尘土瞬间自面前瓦解。  
日菜的魔力波动为什么从昨夜起就这么明显？  
她疑惑着，却思考不清原因。  
毕竟她的妹妹日菜，是天才。

凡人所谓的天才，大半只是稍有才能而已。日菜却不同。  
除了拥有可以堪比过去写出《魔法导论》的传奇天才的魔力量，控制能力也是同龄人中的佼佼者。  
此外，贵族所需的一切技能，无论剑术、骑术、乐理、文书，只是短暂学习，就足以达到教导她的老师的程度。  
即使在五年前那次矛盾后，她再未关注过日菜在魔法学习上的进展。但按照记忆，五年前的日菜也绝对没有过这样频繁地控制不住魔力的情况。  
或许……只是在研究什么新奇的术式吧？  
纱夜得出了一个让她自己信服的理由，内心无法忽视的担忧情绪才逐渐缓和下来。

只是接下来的几天，也是如此。  
以往的假期，即使纱夜再怎么努力避开，甚至恶言相向，日菜也还是会一遍遍找机会亲近她。  
五年来都没有改变过。  
但这次假期，除了自己刚回来的那天外，就再连日菜一面都没有见到。反而好几次察觉到那异常的魔力波动。  
纱夜无法继续将这违和感置之脑后。

因而这天晚餐时，当纱夜发现餐厅内依然只有自己一人，犹豫再三，她还是装作不经意向管家打听起来。  
“晚餐的份量这么多，只有我一人吃不完吧。日菜怎么这几天都不下来？”  
“纱夜小姐，日菜小姐她好像感染风寒了，最近都要求把饭菜直接送到房间内。”  
这话一出，纱夜的疑虑不仅没有被打消，反而更深了。  
最近并不是风寒流行的季节，日菜也一向身体素质良好。即使得了病，她也从来不是耐得住性子静养的人，不可能说连一次出门都没有。……还有那奇怪的波动，只是生病绝对不可能如此。  
诸多思绪下，纱夜实在无法继续晚餐。  
她甚至没能静下心好好向管家说明情况，就直接离开了餐桌。

直到站在了日菜房间门口，她才冷静下来。  
上一次站在这里又是什么时候呢？  
……似乎是两年前日菜拦住她，说要送她生日礼物时。然而具体送了什么，她甚至都忘记了。  
这么多年来，刻意无视日菜，无视着与她相关的记忆。没想到自己还会有这样主动来找她的这天。  
纱夜叹了口气。有些犹豫地放下手臂，复又抬起来。  
哐、哐。  
随着敲门，她感到自己的手也轻微颤抖起来。  
门内半天没有回应。正当她疑惑日菜是否并不在里面时，伴随着咳嗽声，比记忆中略显疲惫的声音传了出来。  
“放在门口就好了，等下我会出来拿的。”

看来日菜以为现在站在门外的，是过来送饭的管家。  
纱夜因那声音中的疲惫，略微有些吃惊。记忆中的日菜通常活力十足，很少有听到这样声音的时候。  
她顿了顿：“……日菜，是我。”  
“…………姐、姐姐？”  
门内的声音噎住半响，听起来相当震惊又疑惑。  
这倒是不奇怪，即使假期在家，她也从来未有主动与日菜交谈的时候，更别说找上门了。

“管家伯伯说你状态不太好，让我来看看你。”  
纱夜实在无法说出是自己担心，只能拉旁人做挡箭牌，扯了一个不算太过分的谎。  
“谢、谢谢姐姐！我很好的！……再睡一觉应该就好了。”  
日菜结结巴巴的声音后，门内又传来了隐隐的咳嗽声，和极力压制却在这个距离更为明显的魔力波动。  
“你把门打开。”  
“……风寒会传染给姐姐的，还是等好了后再……”  
“我看一下确定你没事就走。”  
“今天就算了吧，我要睡了……”  
“你确定不开门？”  
日菜越是找借口，纱夜越是无法静下心再继续听她扯谎。她上前一步，将手贴在门锁的位置，闭上眼无声地发动了魔法。  
咔嚓。  
丝毫没有损伤到机械机构，门在她的精巧术式下应声弹开。

“姐姐！真的不要进来！”  
日菜在门锁打开的那瞬，才意识到了纱夜要做什么。她焦急的声音随着门的打开一起传了出来。  
纱夜还来不及询问为什么，就几乎要被从房间内肆虐冲出的紊乱魔力压倒。  
这不是日菜故意放出的……是失控了。纱夜瞬间就理解到了这点。  
好在身为双胞胎的两人本质同源，日菜的魔力只要不通过术式构成魔法，仅仅放出来，只会把她也当做魔力的另一个主人，并不会伤害到她。  
当初那场考试时也是……

不对，现在不是想这些的时候。纱夜顶着因日菜魔力失控而产生的压力，往房间内走去。  
她看到日菜正努力从床上撑起身体，额头全是汗水，脸色也通红得极为不自然。  
纱夜迅速边接近边判断着日菜魔力失控的原因：难道是生病导致的身体变差？不对。还是日菜太急于求成其他，控制能力下降？也不是。  
迅速地排除了各种可能性，纱夜小心地朝日菜放出了探索的魔法。

然而才一接触到，她就因那磅礴的魔力量内心一惊。  
即使是五年前的日菜，魔力储量本身就已经是十年内难有一见的级别。五年后的现在，随着她身体的成长，魔力也飞速地线性成长起来……这已经远远超过一般人类肉体能够承受的程度了。  
现在的日菜，几乎可以算作一个大型魔力定时炸弹……要不是她本身优秀的控制能力，应该早就失控撑不到今天了。

纱夜不知为何，内心一阵怒火。  
她不知道是气日菜到现在还想瞒着她，还是气自己太过在意自尊心， 连妹妹的异常都没注意到。  
她大步走向日菜，看到妹妹因自己气愤的表情而身体瑟缩了起来。

“对不起，我不是故意的……”  
日菜似乎觉得纱夜是在对自己魔力失控发火。连忙道歉，极力控制起自己的魔力。  
房间内肆虐的气流平缓了下来。  
日菜额头的汗水却更密集，沿着脸颊的轮廓，顺着下巴滴了下来，打湿了她身前的被褥。

纱夜趁着屋内瞬间的平静，快步走到了日菜面前，抓住了她的手。  
“这种情况有多久了？”  
“有一阵了……我应该能控制住的，今天只是状态不太好。”日菜的声音越来越小。  
她言语中的犹豫让纱夜莫名有种陌生的感觉。  
日菜过去从来不曾这样过。她总是毫无畏惧，又对什么都心怀好奇。无论是对纱夜来说可能的事情、不可能的事情，她总是毫不在意结果地冲过去，也从来没有失败过。  
所以，为什么现在，日菜被她握住的那只手，会颤抖地如此强烈呢。

“你在说谎。”  
“我没有……”  
纱夜没有继续说话。她很清楚，日菜现在在逞强。虽然或许只是不想让她担心，又或者是害怕她生气。  
可日菜身上的问题并没有解除，她很确定。此刻的平静也不过是靠着日菜的精神力压了下去而已。

哈……  
纱夜皱起眉头。  
让日菜这样继续靠意志力撑下去，早晚她也会与历史上那位魔力超群但早逝的天才一样……  
这不可能接受。

纱夜明白，她确实从很早前就嫉妒着日菜的才能，也确实在那次矛盾后无法再面对日菜。但她绝对从来没有想过让日菜这样痛苦。  
无谓的自尊心不是看着自己妹妹受苦的理由。即使当初那次考试后，她已经发誓，再也不会和日菜进行魔力上的沟通了。  
但……

魔力会从高浓度流向低浓度。魔力以人体作为介质扩散，隔着其他介质效果变弱。还有……双胞胎的魔力会将彼此认作源头。  
十二岁那年，决定她们未来会去往哪里的贵族测试中，已经被提前保送的日菜，借着身为双胞胎身份的便利，在她因疲劳生病而魔力衰竭、测试失败前，作弊传输魔力过来，替她过关了。  
日菜真的没有恶意，她知道的。  
但这是她内心永远的污点。也是她无法直面日菜的爆发点。

只是纱夜没有想到，到了现在再次面对日菜时，又要用到这些魔力基础理论了。  
纱夜没有犹豫，在床边坐了下来。  
看着日菜怯生生地、不解地看着她，纱夜叹着气，在日菜反应过来之前，就那么直接抱住了自己的妹妹，俯身靠近。

“呜哇！姐、姐姐，你……”  
日菜的话语，被纱夜的唇瞬间堵上了。  
意料之内的柔软，却还是让纱夜也不由得晃神了一瞬。  
面前妹妹瞬间睁大的双眼，展现着她的惊讶和不可思议。到是没有挣扎，看起来完全呆住了。  
纱夜皱起眉头，重新集中起精神。她舌尖轻轻撬开日菜的牙关，顺势滑了进去。  
日菜喉头吞咽，吓得差点闭上嘴咬到她舌头，却又在下一刻理解到了纱夜的用意。

纱夜是想通过自身作为媒介，帮日菜把此刻身上多余无法控制的魔力导向外界。  
她通过身体接触，引导着日菜的魔力朝向自己身体流动的同时，也用精巧的控制力将流入自己身体的魔力蒸发扩散至空气中。  
一切如纱夜所想。只过了一刻钟，日菜体内原本难以压下的魔力就重新平缓至可以控制的程度。  
她又等待了一会，确定日菜身体真的无碍，才轻轻松开，重新站了起来。

空气内一片沉默，纱夜感到唇上还残留有日菜的温度。正觉得有点尴尬，想要说点什么。却发现日菜却仍旧呆呆地盯着她。  
纱夜想着这该不会是瞬间流逝太多魔力的后遗症，正要靠近查看，就看到眼前的妹妹突然大叫一声，把脸埋进了被子里。  
从上方看过去，露出来的耳朵那里还是通红的。

皮肤这么红，身体真的没问题吗？  
纱夜再次忧虑起来，疑惑该不会日菜的魔力又这么快恢复了之前那个危险的数值。可放出魔法向日菜探索，身体也一切正常。  
奇怪了。  
“还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
想着治疗该治疗彻底，纱夜主动询问起来。  
“舌……”  
“什么？”  
“姐姐刚刚……为什么伸进来……”  
纱夜问了半天，才勉强从面前闷在被子内的妹妹那听出，好像是在疑惑她刚刚的举动。  
“魔力在粘膜上的传导，比直接皮肤触碰快。身体接触的话，要散掉刚刚那么多魔力，少说还有几个小时。……这不是魔法导论上最基础的知识吗？”

纱夜知道，自家妹妹对书籍过目不忘，不至于说忘记这种初级知识。  
至于说身体接触，是让人有点不习惯，但毕竟是双胞胎，没什么吧。而且日菜不是平常最喜欢粘着人了吗？  
纱夜脑内思考了半天，对日菜的疑问有点摸不到头脑。

半响，日菜那才传来了闷闷的回复。  
“是……是哦。”  
“或者你有别的能更快速的提议？”  
“也、也没有。”  
“那下次魔力再无法控制时，记得要提前告诉我。”  
不知为何，在她这句话后，日菜原本红透的耳根更红了。

纱夜又叮嘱了几句，本想直接这么告辞回到自己房间。  
但出门前，看着日菜仍然虚弱的样子，犹豫片刻又再次发话，“你还没吃晚餐吧？现在要不要和我一起下去吃饭，刚刚那样消耗很多吧？”“诶？！真的可以吗？！”  
本来还埋在被子内的日菜瞬间抬头，眼睛内是她多年都没再看过的，惊喜的、亮闪闪的神色。  
纱夜因这炫目的神采，不由得表情放松了下来。

果然，即使过了这么久，日菜依然与以前一样。依然是那个喜欢粘着她的妹妹。  
或许她也该努力一下，以此为契机，重新直面彼此的问题吧。

她这样想着，与日菜一起下到楼下，开始了这个假期以来最为安心的一餐。


	2. Chapter 2

纱夜没有食言。假期的后续，她仍然在日菜几次魔力失控时主动提供了帮助。  
虽然每到那个时候，日菜的反应，与年幼时的活泼自信全然相反，总是表情紧张又如临大敌。眼睛紧紧闭着，睫毛微微颤抖，身体也一直往后躲。仿佛很怕她的样子。  
为什么呢？难道是这么多年来，她一直试图避开妹妹，两人之间变得生疏的缘故吗？  
纱夜这么想着，心情微妙的有点郁闷。  
她暂停了脑内的胡思乱想，叹了口气，从窗口望出去。

此时正值午后，庭院内，已经恢复活力的日菜正一边舒展身体，一边与旁人闲聊。  
纱夜的目光在日菜身上驻留了片刻，还没等移开。日菜就身体一顿，转身抬头，回看了过来。  
两人视线瞬间相接。  
阳光下，日菜微眯着眼睛，先是怔怔地看着她，然后突然笑了出来，冲她大幅地挥着手。  
与魔力交互时的感觉相似，纱夜感到自己的心跳奇怪地加速了一瞬。  
这大概也是共享魔力的后遗症吧。  
她闭上眼，微不可查地，对着庭院内的妹妹，轻轻点了点头。

就这样，以往对纱夜来说无比难熬的假期，在担忧着日菜身体状态的焦虑下，还没怎么思考，就一晃而过。  
两人之间的隔阂虽说没有完全消除，却因为这场意外，比过去相处起来轻松了许多。  
此外，纱夜自身确实也开始有意识地克服面对日菜的问题。  
也因为如此，这天的餐桌上，在日菜说起返校时间的话题时，纱夜犹豫了片刻，主动提出了想一起出发。  
话语刚毕，瞬间，连在一旁侍奉的管家都呆住了。  
纱夜看到日菜也不可置信地睁大眼睛，呆愣片刻又闭上嘴，生怕她反悔似的迅速点头。  
她不由得感到有点好笑。

不过也难怪日菜这样的反应。  
从冰川家的领地出发，前往羽丘学院的话，只需要从路程不到半天的附近镇上走传送阵。  
前往花咲川则有两种走法。  
一种是传送到羽丘，然后使用学院间专有的传送阵二次传送；另一种则是骑马走一天半的路程到另一个城镇，从那边直传花咲川。  
按照道理，前者才是最快捷的路线。可在以往，纱夜宁愿提前一天骑马到远处的城镇，也要选择后者。只为了不与日菜同路。  
这样主动提出同行，是以前的她绝对不可能会做出的。

只是到了正式启程时，纱夜内心仍是泛起了一层焦虑。  
上一次去羽丘，正是五年前的那次测试。五年来，她宁可选择与其他更远的学院交流，也要避开去往羽丘。  
现在这样……真的没有问题吗？  
纱夜一遍遍扪心自问，却无法得到确切的答案。  
好在一路上，日菜兴致很高。出发前往城镇时，她一直换着各种话题试图引起纱夜的兴趣。像是在学院认识了有趣的朋友、研究出了某种没什么用但很漂亮的魔法术式、发现了塔楼内神秘的隐藏房间……  
日菜的话语让她放松了少许，内心隐隐的灰黑色情绪逐渐淡开。  
纱夜甚至有闲暇陪日菜在城镇内闲逛了好几家她推荐的店铺，到了稍晚，两人才一起去往了正中的传送阵。

从踏入传送阵，到前往羽丘，只有一瞬。  
眼前暗灰色的高耸塔楼与纱夜记忆中的相比，没有丝毫改变。远处开阔的草地上，其他身着羽丘学院制服的贵族学生正三三两两地路过。  
她和日菜站在塔楼的阴影下，身侧有清爽的风吹来。  
纱夜定了定神，将右手轻放在胸口，沉稳的心跳让她略感安心。  
没有问题的，她应该已经跨过了这关。

“姐姐！回去花咲川前，要不要去我说的那个隐藏房间看看，里面很有趣的！”  
日菜没有察觉到她复杂的心思，仍像在城镇时一样，开开心心地想要把有趣的东西都给她看一遍。  
纱夜想了想，觉得也好，正准备点头，身后却传来了其他人正从传送阵内走出的声音。

“真是的，我都说了再去面包店会来不及的，摩卡你还非要去。”  
“嘛~兰，这不是赶上了吗……啊，日菜级长~”

身后吵吵闹闹的声音在发现她们时，转为了招呼声。  
纱夜却在听清她们说了什么的这一瞬间，身体变得冷了下来。

“日菜……你成为级长了？”  
“啊？嗯。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“……去年？”  
“为什么没有告诉我？”

如果早一点知道，绝对，绝对不会跟着日菜一起来到羽丘。  
纱夜紧紧握着拳头，眼前的日菜却是一脸不解的表情，像是不明白这算什么值得一提的事。  
是啊……对日菜来说，这确实不值一提。  
近十年未有的魔法天才，成为学院史上唯一不到成年的级长……太过理所当然。  
明明，那曾经是她的梦。而在花咲川，她又做了些什么呢？  
纱夜低下头，内心本以为淡去的灰色情绪重新裹住了她。

“……姐姐？”  
“没时间了，我就不去看了。再见。”

纱夜没有说更多，她怕自己再说下去，又会把不必要的情绪对着日菜发泄。  
她只是短暂地与日菜道别，背对着她径直走向另一侧，前往花咲川的传送阵。  
日菜的声音被落在了她身后。

回到花咲川后，纱夜的生活与往常相同。忙碌的学习、训练、测试。  
等情绪再次冷静下来，已经是两周后了。  
她才想起，在家中时她和日菜有过约定，一旦日菜觉得无法控制魔力，一定要来信让她过去。  
然而到现在，距离上一次帮日菜疏散魔力已经过了大半个月。按照之前总结的规律，早在几天前，日菜的魔力就应该到达控制边缘了。  
信却迟迟未来。  
难道日菜在学院时魔力的增长和在家时不同吗？  
纱夜怎么想都想不通，只是她内心的忐忑却越来越深。

好在第二天就是羽丘与花咲川的联合演习。  
这次的训练场地设在花咲川，如果日菜真的没有事情的话，多半会过来。  
纱夜紧张地等待着，在内心盘算如果日菜没过来，不管自己如何抵触去羽丘，也要找过去。  
然而出乎意料的，第二天，日菜出现了。

与以往相同的神采奕奕，仿佛假期时的那些问题全然不存在。  
无论是单人的比试，还是多人配合的魔法，日菜都轻松通过，丝毫看不出有魔力失控的问题。  
毫无疑点。  
纱夜知道自己该放下心，可她却隐隐有着不安的感觉。  
只是联合演习中，双方禁止赛下接触。所以她整个上午，都没能接近日菜查看。  
然而下午是两边学院的团队对抗赛。

这是两校间五人一组的正式比赛。  
不限制魔法类型，不限制武力对抗，不限制团队策略。为了公平起见，武器是由学院提供的训练用具，也禁止携带卷轴之类的魔法储具。  
比赛中，只要击碎对方挂在胸前或背后判分区上附魔的记分牌，对方即判负下场。  
规定时间内，击落敌方大将，或者队伍剩下人数最多的胜利。

这次的演习里，采取的是不分队伍等级，循环计分制的淘汰比赛。因而纱夜无论如何都会与日菜的队伍对上一场。  
她计划着，在对战时趁机查看日菜的身体状况。

实际对战是在第三场。  
这大概是纱夜第一次在比赛时，心思却不在战斗上。  
赛前，她就向队友们说明了自己在比赛中需要和日菜单独对上。  
出乎意料的，其他人并没有问为什么，而是直接笑着答应了她。  
“冰川同学……你一定……有自己的理由吧。”

比赛即将开始。  
纱夜回忆着赛前队友们的话，顺手挑了把单手握持的木剑，走向场地。  
场地上，对面与日菜站在一起的都是些纱夜也熟知的人。  
看来羽丘把自己的精英都放在一个队了。  
其中，日菜站在最前面，两手什么武器都没拿，不知道打的什么主意。

等裁判确认两方站定，开始比赛的旗帜立刻挥下。  
大概与此同时，纱夜就看到了羽丘阵营里，站在最前方，本来与自己有大约二十米远的日菜。只一瞬，就冲了过来。  
这速度不是常人所能及的，眼前甚至还留有残影，应该是用了加速的术式。只是在此前，纱夜还没见过有学生能在实战中运用地如此纯熟。  
好在纱夜的反应也不慢，她朝日菜举剑格挡，准备趁势抓住她。  
然而日菜的身影在她面前拐了个弯，略过了她。  
日菜的目标并不是她，而是站在她左后方，双手握持重斧的丸山同学。  
重斧的举落速度无论如何比不过徒手，眼看丸山同学斧头才刚挥起，日菜就半蹲出掌，马上要一击即中。  
可就在此时，她却又猛地停下动作，反应过来什么似的，顺势后仰连退几步。  
而原本丸山同学面前的地面，在她跳开的瞬间，符文正好浮现。密集的藤蔓钻地而出，正堪堪擦过日菜的衣角。

“好险啊~居然把大将当诱饵。”

日菜说着好险，笑着向纱夜看过来，表情却毫无紧张色彩。  
到了此时，纱夜也明白了日菜的战术：利用自身的高机动性和强大输出，直接斩落大将。实在不行也可以逐个击破。  
难怪她什么武器都不带……不过徒手能击穿附魔的记分牌的，也只有她了吧。  
但在看到日菜的速度后，想要单对单比拼的可能性进一步降低。

羽丘的其他人也在这一轮对决后赶了过来。  
出乎纱夜预料的，她们的表情并没有想的那么轻松，反而忧心忡忡。

“日菜同学，你不要冲那么前。”  
“诶，小麻弥，速度快当然要走快点啦！”  
“日菜的动作，还是这么梦幻呢~不过，还是等等大家吧。”

纱夜仔细观察着她们队伍其他人的反应。看得出来，日菜的行动并不为全员所同意，反而隐隐都有种担心她的感觉。  
她也知道，自己的妹妹一向做事随心所欲，我行我素。可从来没有在正式场合，如此不配合她人的。  
难道……日菜有什么必须速战速决的原因吗？

打定主意，纱夜向后比了个手势，在其他人的掩护下，也直接冲向了对方大将。  
果然如她所预料的，其他人自朝她面前包抄，对方大将也握紧了武器。  
只是，纱夜的目标并不是为了复刻日菜的战术。  
她一边前进，一边将魔力不断灌输至手中本已附魔的木剑。在感受到魔力值刚刚好超过阈值的时候，就那么直直扔了出去。  
嘭！  
木剑在前方炸开，带着魔力的木屑就地散开，让羽丘队伍的人一时间看不清前方。即使放出魔力探索也会被纱夜的魔力碎屑阻挡，因而只能就地站定提防着。  
纱夜则在此前已经闭上了眼，带着她魔力的木剑碎屑完全成了她的眼睛，她得已迅速判定日菜的方位。  
三步、两步……  
她小心翼翼地移动着，只是距离日菜还差一步时，对面就先发制人地一掌打了过来。  
纱夜却不闪不躲，直接扑了过去。  
日菜吃了一惊，来不及收手，被纱夜扑了个正着，但纱夜胸前的计分牌也被她打了个粉碎。  
“姐姐……你……”  
日菜满脸疑问，完全不能理解纱夜扑过来送分的理由。

“松原同学！快！”

这一声呼叫让日菜猛然察觉，她往那一侧看去时纱夜制造的烟尘正好散去，她这才看清，有什么东西早已被从她们这边扔了出去，被松原同学放出的火球砸了个正着。  
那是刚刚还在她胸前的记分牌。  
日菜呆愣了片刻，才反应过来纱夜扑过来的那瞬做了什么。

“我都没想过，姐姐还会用这样规则边缘的获胜法呢。”  
“如果是平常我也不会这样做……好了，现在我们俩都出局了，你是不是该把瞒着我的事情说出来了。”  
纱夜板着脸，指着日菜破损的袖口下，手腕以及更往上密密麻麻画着的符文。

结果，两人再次能够对话，是在纱夜的宿舍内。  
下午的团体赛在日菜的坚持下，仍是比到了最后，隐瞒的事情也说好了在全部比赛完再告诉她。纱夜勉强同意了。  
只是这样逞强的行为，终究让日菜在最后一场结束前，就倒下了。  
如果不是有队友帮衬，日菜魔力失控的事情现在大概已经传遍两个学院了。  
所以纱夜此刻，可以说是对这个任性的妹妹没有一点好脸色。

而日菜正躺在她的床上，眼睛好奇地看着纱夜宿舍的布局。  
她脱下的外套被放在一边，还沾着尘土。裸露在外的肌肤上，原本密密麻麻的符文已经褪去了，此刻只剩新添的淤青和擦伤。

“姐姐……”  
日菜回过神，见纱夜一直盯着自己看，似乎相当忸怩不安。  
纱夜看得出，日菜从醒来起就很奇怪。  
明明假期时，两人之间也进行过很多次魔力互通。可日菜从晕倒状态醒过来看到她，知道又被帮助了，一瞬间的羞涩后，却表情犹豫，像在顾忌什么一样。  
纱夜不明白为什么，只能叹了口气，先回到她身体状态的话题。

“现在可以说了吧？之前那些咒文，是压制你体内魔力用的？”  
“嗯……返校后和小麻弥讨论时试验出的，不过它一段时间后就会消失。”  
“……然后就像刚刚那样魔力反噬，控制不出晕倒过去？……你知不知道今天只是晕过去已经很幸运了，下次不可能这么简单。”  
“这……在之前没有过。”日菜小声地回答着，表情看起来相当心虚。

“所以，为什么不找我？”  
纱夜思考再三，还是问了出来。这是她从今天知道日菜状态起，就想问的话。  
明明比起不可靠的新方法，还是她的帮助更为有效。为什么日菜宁可冒着危险，也不愿意找她呢？  
不相信她的能力吗？

大概是纱夜的表情太过严肃，日菜慌忙挥着手。  
“没有的事！我不是不相信姐姐……”  
“那为什么？”

日菜难得地叹了口气。醒来时那种犹豫的表情再次浮现在她脸上。  
她偏过头，嘴唇微微发抖，像是酝酿了半天勇气，才小声开口。  
“姐姐，其实是不喜欢做这种事情的吧？”

纱夜对“这种事情”是什么，一时摸不到头脑。只能根据前后文，猜测是在说帮助日菜疏散魔力的事。

“治疗的事情，没有说喜欢还是讨厌的吧。”  
“果然是这样……”日菜苦笑起来，表情相当复杂。  
她低下头，“不过，对我来说不只是治疗呢。”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢姐姐。”  
“我……”

纱夜想说自己也不讨厌日菜，但日菜话语下影藏的含义，此刻的她并不能无视掉。  
她明白日菜说的喜欢，可能与记忆中过去那些，并不是同等意义的。  
因而她没能说出话。

日菜停顿片刻，像思考着要怎么说下去，又抬起头，冲她笑了。  
“嘛……姐姐不用想该怎么回答我，我知道姐姐是怎么想的。  
对于姐姐来说，每次都是出于纯粹救治的心态，单纯是我自己无法这么想而已……所以要是不说出来的话，就太卑劣了。  
哈，之前本来也想着要是就这样卑劣下去，不让姐姐知道，也没什么。可在羽丘那天，姐姐明显不开心。所以我知道不能再这样了。”  
日菜说着，明明表情是笑着，眼中却是满满的放弃和释然。  
“之后我也会努力想其他办法的，我并不希望姐姐勉强自己做不想做的事。”

日菜说完，想要从纱夜的床边站起离开。可刚刚全程沉默的纱夜，并没给她这个机会。  
从听到那句“勉强自己”起，莫名的怒火再次自纱夜心中升腾而出。  
她明明没有勉强自己，反而在勉强自己说出前面的话的，是日菜吧！

纱夜的情绪让她在思考清楚前，就按住了日菜肩膀，再次把她压回了床上。  
日菜因为醒来后还未能恢复体力，一怔之下，就被整个人压住了。

明明治疗已经完毕，这天也不再需要魔力的疏散。在日菜说出反对的话语前，纱夜的唇却再次覆了上去。  
是之前也有过无数次的动作，是与之前相同的触感。可这一次，她仅仅是与日菜唇齿相交，丝毫没有去执行控制魔力之类的事。  
日菜起初还在挣扎，喉头呜咽着。可渐渐的，力气软了下来。  
等到纱夜从她唇间离开，再次松开手时，日菜就只能茫然地盯着天花板来平复呼吸了。

“你说的我在勉强自己的，是这种事情吗？”  
纱夜的呼吸在几瞬后恢复了平静。仍旧面无表情，语气也毫无波澜。

日菜看着她，下意识地用手轻触了自己嘴唇，像是仍无法理解为什么会这样。

“姐姐……”  
“下次要是你身体不适还不告诉我，就不止是这样了。”  
纱夜说完，留下彻底呆滞的日菜，转身出门。

然而直到出了门，纱夜才抱头蹲下。  
糟糕。  
刚刚似乎做了一堆超级害羞的事情，也说了超级害羞的宣言。  
明明做的时候没觉得什么，现在回想来，纱夜整个人都想去冰水里冷静一下。

不过说来……那是自己的宿舍啊。  
丢下日菜跑出来，简直太丢人了。可现在还能再回去吗？

纱夜一边纠结，一边走出宿舍楼。  
好在花咲川的领队仍等在外面，看来对日菜的晕倒放心不下。  
将自己宿舍的位置告知对方后，纱夜又转了一圈才回去。此时，日菜已经和领队一起离开了。  
只剩桌上留着她的字条：我回去了，今天谢谢姐姐。还有……下次我会告诉姐姐的。

看来刚刚的说教还是管用的。纱夜松了口气。  
……只是，不知道下次再见到日菜时，还能不能保持之前的从容呢。  
她很怀疑。


	3. Chapter 3

“姐、姐姐……我觉得……”  
“日菜，安静一点，我在看书。”  
羽丘学院的级长房间内，此刻正进行着这样的对话。  
抛开画面，那仿佛只是极其普通的姐妹日常互动。如果不是坐在书桌前的纱夜，此刻怀中正环抱着自己妹妹的话。

两人的姿势极其亲密，纱夜一手揽着日菜的腰，另一只手翻着书。她表情淡然，目光正越过日菜的肩，专注地看着摊开在桌面的书页。她怀中的日菜就看起来不太淡定了，深深低着头，仿佛快要缩成一团。  
虽然从纱夜的角度来说，日菜这样的姿势到是更方便她看书了。  
日菜本来就比她体型更为娇小，抱在怀里也不怎么影响视线。只是那比她更高的体温和时而转过头吞吞吐吐想说什么的表情，总会打岔到她的思路。

当然了，两人此刻并不是在做什么奇怪的事情。和日菜的身体接触，依然是魔力疏散的一环。  
花咲川那次事件过后，纱夜对日菜的隐瞒分外不放心。除了变成自己定期前往羽丘查看外，魔力疏散也在以往必做的步骤外，增加了与日菜的肢体接触时长来确保稳妥。  
只是这些事颇为耗时，抱着日菜时又总觉得气氛奇怪的很难交谈，她只好趁机看书，也免得在魔法学习上落下。  
至于她原本对羽丘的那一点阴影，在第一天踏入日菜宿舍时，就被对日菜的担忧之情压过了。  
毕竟……当时察觉到的空气中的术式残留，和墙壁上深浅不等的划痕，在她下意识的拼凑下，脑内几乎瞬间就浮现出了日菜在房间内痛苦压抑魔力的画面。  
那孩子对自身的痛苦简直不在意到了让人心痛的程度。  
在纱夜因为意识到那些画面而久久不能言语时，比起自己身体的问题，日菜反而先是对纱夜的沉默慌张了起来。

哈……即使此刻回想起，不知道算是心痛还是怜惜的心情也瞬间涌上了她心头，酸涩不已。  
她抱着日菜的手臂不由得用力。

“姐姐？怎么了吗？”  
日菜本来在纱夜让她安静后，一直乖乖低着头。直到被纱夜的动作一惊，才微微侧过头看着她，表情是如同那天一样的关切。  
这认真的注视让纱夜只能咽下那些未成形的话语，摇摇头，装作什么也没有。

“诶……可是姐姐表情看起来不太开心呢。”  
“也没什么……等等！你不要乱动，会掉下去的。”  
纱夜空着的手轻敲了下日菜的脑袋，让她把头转回去。日菜依言照做，只是话语仍然没停。  
“哎~那姐姐忙完，要不要一起去我上次说过的秘密房间，到那里一定会觉得很噜的…………啊，不过姐姐要是急着回去的话……”  
“嗯，等下过去吧。”  
日菜本来说到一半迟疑起来，可没想到纱夜直接点头答应，瞬间兴奋地挺直腰。要不是纱夜立刻收紧手臂，大概她就要直接从怀中跳起来，当场拉着纱夜跑出去了。

哈……是不是答应了反而不好呢。纱夜默默地在心中叹着气，但确实对现在的日菜，她无法做到拒绝。

就这样，随着纱夜一次次前往羽丘，日菜口中那些有趣的景色，她全都领略了一遍。  
加上半年后的实战考核在即，两校之间鼓励彼此交叉组队。除了日菜的事情外，纱夜因为其他交流来羽丘的次数也大大增加。  
两人之间的相处因此变得更多，关系也比起过去亲近了不少。至少在旁人看来，像是相当亲密的姐妹。  
到了这时，如果要说纱夜还有什么没解决的，大概只剩那天，日菜的那个告白。

她不是没想过要回复。  
只是日菜说的喜欢，和她一直以来所理解的喜欢，究竟差别在哪里呢？  
而且那天后，日菜就仿佛什么也没发生一般，再没提过那个告白。  
对这样的搁置，纱夜最初是松了口气，到后来却越来越莫名焦虑。几次后，她思考着是不是该问清楚更好。  
只是，在此之前，其他更为重要的事，再次将她的注意力转了过去。

那在两个月后的一天。她又一次来到羽丘时发现，日菜有事情在瞒着她。  
本来，此行是应两校合训时与日菜同队的凑小姐之邀。上次比斗中，她对纱夜的魔法技巧颇感兴趣，因而想邀请她为半年后的实战考核一起组队。  
只是事情结束的比纱夜预定的更早。想着回花咲川前还有一段空闲，她决定去看看日菜状态如何，打个招呼再走。  
然而连着跑了几个地方，都丝毫没看到日菜的人影。这个时间花咲川也没什么紧急任务。这样看来，日菜还可能在的地方，就只有那么一个了。  
日菜的秘密房间。

说是秘密房间，其实叫日菜的研究基地更好。  
据日菜说，那里本来只是一间荒废的书房，房门会随意开在不同的出口。她无聊在塔楼内四处摸索时，意外进到了里面。之后又找到了其中被设下的禁制核心，这间书房就此归她所有。  
原本不过数叠大小的房间，身处其中时可以通过魔力驱动扩展大小，呈现不同的样貌。  
纱夜被带着去时，日菜正让屋内漂浮着的广漠星空。

纱夜回忆起日菜当时一副“快夸夸我”的笑脸，原本习惯性板起的表情也不由得松动了几分。  
她一边想着那天，一边循着日菜说过的口诀规律走着。不多时，在一个不起眼的角落里，她就找到了那扇不比她高多少的门。  
她像之前日菜告诉她的那样，握住门把手，灌入魔力的同时向右扭开。  
果然，这扇门没有排斥她，而是把她当做了另一个主人，直接接纳了进去。  
一阵光后，她来到了屋内。

屋内此刻出乎她意料的，只是被设置成了普普通通的、与冰川家书房相同的样子。  
两人小时候就曾一起坐在一样的书房内学习。  
靠窗的位置那里，摆满资料的桌子后甚至也像当初那样，放了两把椅子。  
其中一张椅子那，日菜正一脸惊讶地从书写中抬起头看着她。

纱夜对这熟悉又陌生的场景，一时不知道说什么好。她从来没想过日菜会如此念旧。

“……姐姐？你怎么过来了？”  
日菜看到她，立刻站起身，脸颊微微发红，不知道是在激动还是羞涩。  
“我有事来这边，回去前和你打个招呼……你是在忙着研究吗？”  
“没有啊……”日菜说着，表情没什么变化。  
可纱夜的目光扫过桌面，上面堆起的用过的演算纸已经厚厚一叠了。  
她不由得蹙起了眉头。

“你是不是又有什么瞒着我了？”  
“没……”

日菜的话还没说完，就被纱夜几步逼近。  
纱夜直接伸手抓住了她的手腕，用魔力探寻起来。  
意外的，日菜体内此刻确实没什么大的问题，魔力的波动一片平稳，仍在她可控的范围内。  
那究竟是怎么了？

“日菜。”

看到纱夜板起脸认真看着她，日菜只能大大地叹了口气。

“啊~好啦，我认输……说没有是在说谎。……只是，我本来是准备在研究更有头绪后再告诉姐姐的，并不是真的要瞒着你……我、我还是想研究出完成度更高的，用符文压制魔力的方式……”  
“为什么……”  
“因为……姐姐最近为了我，总一直来羽丘对吧？”  
“……”  
“姐姐在我的事情上花了太多时间了。半年后我们还有很重要的实战考核，如果一直让姐姐为我的事情费心……又会……”  
日菜停下了话语。可纱夜知道，她想说的是什么。

五年前，那场测试的前夜。不成熟的她因为焦虑对日菜恶言相向……之后冷静下来，为了找寻到独自离开的日菜，她消耗了大量魔力去追寻踪迹。也因此……在第二天测试的最后关头，魔力耗尽……

一直以来，她都避免对日菜提这个事情，毕竟无论最后结果如何，导致日菜出走的那场争吵，确实是她有错在先。  
只是，她本以为日菜并不知道自己是在意什么，她以为日菜什么都不明白。  
日菜究竟是什么时候，变得开始会理解他人的感受了呢？是因为她之前也提到过的，那些朋友吗。

两人之间沉默着。

“……好吧。”  
纱夜终究点头了。  
日菜刚刚的话毫无疑问都是正论，没有理由不去答应。虽然……她内心确实，隐隐地并不想同意。

“我同意你说的话。不过在你的研究做出前，我还会一直来羽丘的。”  
纱夜看着日菜因为她的点头而松了口气，补充着，“我可不想再看到上次两校合训时那种场景。”

当时晕倒的日菜惨白的脸色，几乎让她以为自己会就这样永远失去自己的妹妹。

“嗯！我保证会唰唰地做出来的，在做出来前也不会瞒着姐姐。”  
日菜笑着，看起来心情像是很好。  
“那就好……”

“啊……对了。”  
两人之间的氛围刚刚缓和，日菜却突然想起什么一样。  
“什么？”  
“姐姐……还要一直抓着吗？”

日菜小心翼翼地指了指纱夜仍然抓着她手腕的右手，纱夜这才注意到，自己从刚刚起，竟然一直都没放开。

“抱歉。不过……”  
“嗯？”  
“既然你已经说了频繁地过来不太好，那么趁着现在我还在羽丘，提前把下次的魔力疏散做了吧。”  
“诶？！”

日菜睁大着眼睛，没想到一向认真的姐姐，会直接跳转话题到这里。  
明明……现在也并不需要做。

“……不行吗？”  
“……”

日菜呆愣着。她总觉得此刻的纱夜哪里怪怪的，但过去两人的相处并不能让她想明白。  
她只能一如既往地点点头，然后乖乖闭上眼。

瞬间，唇间传来了与以往相同的感触。只是总觉得，这触感似乎在迟疑什么。  
然而那迟疑稍纵即逝。还没等日菜想明白，唇齿间比以往更为热切的侵入让她呼吸变得困难，头脑也迟钝了起来。

总觉得……姐姐好像有点生气。  
在纱夜结束亲吻，一言不发地离开后良久。日菜麻木的大脑才恢复正常，后知后觉地想着。  
不过，在生气什么呢？  
小天才并想不明白。

时间一晃而过。  
那天后，纱夜再没有出现过同样的失态。除了照常帮日菜疏散魔力，也参与到了她的研究中。  
术式的推演上，她丝毫不弱于日菜。两人彼此讨论，进展地分外迅速。  
纱夜有预感，日菜想要做出的东西离实现不远了。

接到日菜口信的这天，纱夜从花咲川赶到羽丘，没去日菜的宿舍，而是径直走到了那个秘密房间。  
不出她所料，日菜正在站里面，笑意吟吟地看着她。

“姐姐！我今天已经做出来了！”  
“嗯，我知道。”

面前日菜画在石板上的符文，不用仔细推演细节。从过去两人一直来的计算，纱夜也一眼就确定了没有问题。  
果然，这孩子是天才呢。本来还以为要更久。  
纱夜内心苦笑着。

“唔，不过这个需要再附到足以承受它的物品上随身带着……像上次那样画在身上好像还挺麻烦的。……等过几天我找到适合的再给姐姐看最后成果~”

纱夜听完话，没说什么。而是伸手进口袋，把从出门起就一直揣在里面的小盒子拿了出来，递给了日菜。

“诶？这是什么？”  
“你打开看看吧。”

包装精致的外层被日菜几下拆开，啪的一下按下按扣后盒子的上盖一下弹开。在盒内的丝绒衬垫上，一个项链静静地躺在那里。

“这是……”  
“之前推演时就想到你最后会需要这个，提前准备好了。材料是精金的，作为符文的容器应该没什么问题……反正，我们的生日也不远了吧。”

日菜的眼睛一下变得亮闪闪的。她拿起项链，反复地看着。  
“谢谢姐姐！哇，挂坠是双子座的造型呢！”

看着日菜的反应，纱夜的心情稍稍好转。  
“我来把符文附上去吧。”

纱夜在精细操控还是胜过日菜，因而日菜迅速点点头，开心地又把项链拿回给了纱夜。  
纱夜接过来。仔细地对着石板上日菜的笔迹看了几遍，才一点点地将魔力集中到指尖，把它们凝注在空气中。  
在推演过程中已经无数遍在心中模拟过的魔力流转于纱夜手中显现，又一个符文一个符文地打入了作为容器的项链。  
石板上的图案相当复杂。等到她全部做完，已经是一个小时后了。  
好在附魔做的相当完美。纱夜松了口气。

“好了，给你。这下再不会有问题了。”  
“嗯！谢谢姐姐！对了……”  
“嗯？”  
“姐姐来帮我带上？”

日菜恳求地看着她，纱夜几乎没考虑就点头了。  
毕竟她本来也想这样做。

站在日菜身后，将手中的项链绕过那雪白的脖颈。总觉得心中的热度比以往更高。  
只是一切一瞬就完成了。快到让纱夜感到怅然。  
这样就结束了吗？

“啊，带好了呢。”  
日菜转过头，笑吟吟地看着她。  
那湿润的嘴唇让她莫名泛起某种冲动。总觉得，像是少做了什么一样……  
不过，已经不需要那样了吧。

纱夜退开几步，强行让大脑冷静下来。  
她看着日菜反复伸手摸胸前的挂坠，表情像是很开心。  
也好。  
虽然日菜不再需要她。但至少她挑选的项链能一直带在日菜身上，保护着她。  
这样就很好了。

接下来的日子，纱夜不再需要定期来羽丘。  
只是偶尔为了和凑小姐她们交流过来时，仍会遇到日菜。  
每到这种时候，纱夜总觉得自己的注意力不由自主地往日菜的唇间聚集。  
纱夜不知道这是为什么，但看着日菜一脸清爽地向她打招呼，她还是努力回过神。

究竟还要这样因为日菜晃神多久呢？  
她暗自苦恼。

不过好在，一个月后就是两校的实战考核了。  
她的心思也终于可以往正事上转移。


	4. Chapter 4

到了正式出发的那天，纱夜内心却隐隐不安起来。  
在这之前，她和日菜彼此间都刻意没去交流组队的事。可她也已经从同队的今井小姐那，很清楚地知道日菜选择了和自己一样，在两校间混合组队的方式参加考核。  
对于已经排除身体问题的日菜，和准备万全的她，这场考核理论上不是多么困难的事。  
甚至考核形式也与往年大同小异，直接圈了境内现成的魔兽栖息地，要求在规定时间内获取对应数量的素材就判为合格。  
甚至考虑到学生的安全，每人都发放了传送卷轴，作为危机时刻的保障。  
可不知为何，从她们集体被传送到考核现场后，纱夜总觉得平静不下来。

“纱夜，从刚刚起你的动作好像有点迟疑？是有什么不对吗？”  
“没有……应该是我的错觉而已，没什么。”  
她们的领队却没有因为这句话直接略过，而是目光坦然地看向她：“我相信纱夜的直觉，如果有觉得哪里不对，一定要告诉大家。”  
纱夜不由得点点头。  
她很感谢凑小姐对自己行动的信任，也重新把注意力放回了当下。

此刻，她们已经身在考核的魔兽栖息地内。虽然并不知道目前所在的是境内具体哪个栖息地，也并没有给她们发放地貌图。  
不如说，这本身也是考核的隐藏考点。  
好在队内本来就有靠谱的地脉术士，就在她们一传送进来，与初遇的魔兽缠斗时，就已经在一旁把地貌探查得差不多了。

“友希那~往这个方向走魔兽会更多的。”  
队伍内唯一的地脉术士今井小姐一边指引着她们往前走，一边解说地形。

“这次的地形是三面环山的谷地呢，唯一的缺口就是我们身后来的方向，也应该就是出口~  
啊，还有，我们现在前进的方向上地脉较为集中，应该会有很多魔兽，等级与刚刚那只差不多，大家应该很快就能收集完素材了…………虽然，有点奇怪……”  
“什么？”  
“总觉得这边地脉的活动有点太频繁了，说不定晚点会有地震……嘛，虽然出现了也不是什么大事~”

地震吗……说不定自己的心绪不宁和这点也有关。  
纱夜这么想着，稍稍放宽心。  
她突然感觉到日菜的魔力波纹从远及近地扫过。只是在她身上时，像打招呼一样多停留了片刻，才又继续往更远处扩散。

唉，这孩子，居然用这么乱来的方式探查。  
纱夜表面叹着气，嘴角却不由得松动。  
看来日菜的队伍也行动起来了，她也不能再踟蹰了。

接下来她们队伍的行动如预想一般，无比顺利。  
整个考核规定的时间是三天，只在第二天下午，她们就已经凑齐了规定的素材，还趁机多取了不少平常会用到的魔药素材。  
这个栖息地可以制备魔药的素材非常丰富，要不是考虑到今井同学说的地脉活动问题，她们大概还准备待到第三天再走。

“好了，既然大家的素材都齐了，也各自采集了不少魔药素材，现在回去吧。”  
凑小姐对时机的判断很果决，趁着周围一片的魔兽都被击退，她们从背包拿出了传送卷轴，一起开启了。  
只是，不同于平常，瞬间的火光升起后，五个人手中的卷轴有四个都一瞬烧掉，而她们仍旧停留在原地。

“诶？怎么……”  
“大家…………是卷轴有问题。”

就在几个人陷入瞬间的慌乱时，队伍内与纱夜同属花咲川的魔导师小声地开口了。

“白金小姐，卷轴怎么了吗？……你的只燃烧了一半？”  
“嗯……我灌入魔力的瞬间觉得不太对…就停下了…………没来得及给大家说……对不起。”

她深深低着头，像是觉得很抱歉。

“燐子，你不用道歉。”她们的领队率先恢复了平常的冷静，“卷轴要么是本身有问题，要么是被掉包了，都不是你的错。不过，这是被故意做成没法使用的吗？”  
“嗯……做的……很精妙。”  
“精妙？”  
“只有一小段……魔法墨水替换成……普通墨水了……啊，也不是……”

她像是突然注意到了什么，又仔细盯着卷轴看了一会。

“替换的这里……不全是普通墨水……有很浅的魔法墨水的痕迹……”  
“那是？”  
“魔力值没超过一定数量的人……是可以正常使用它的……”

纱夜听到这里，内心一惊。  
如果前面说的故意造假卷轴，她还只是思考着是不是学院间的派系斗争。可这个筛选标准……特意筛选出来魔力量高的留下，加上之前今井小姐说的地脉波动。  
难道……这次是针对高魔人员的特定攻击？  
想到这里，她几乎想要立刻冲出去找寻日菜。

“纱夜，怎么了吗？”  
凑小姐的话适时地打断了她的思考。  
“我……”  
纱夜不知道自己过于跳跃的联想是否能让大家信服，她纠结了一下仍无法说出。  
“纱夜~难道是在担心日菜吗？”  
“诶？”

一旁今井小姐突然的插话让她吓了一跳，她完全没想到自己的想法就这么被看出来了。

“嘛~毕竟从上次合训起，看到纱夜这个表情时都和日菜有关。”  
“我……有吗？”

因为被突然指出，纱夜感到自己的脸颊有点发热。一时间连原本要说的话都忘记了。

“纱夜，这个山只有一个出口。日菜她们如果也遇到了一样的问题，肯定也会往那个方向，我们回去时会遇上的……就算真的有什么阴谋，大家一起面对，也一定没问题的。”

凑小姐的话分外坚定，让纱夜重新冷静了下来。  
她们稍微休息了片刻，就开始沿着原路返回。

只是果然返程颇为古怪。  
她们原本一路从入口前进到腹地时，魔兽等级随着地脉的变化越来越强，但都还在可以应付的范围。  
而现在从腹地返回入口，魔兽的等级本该逐渐降低，可反而比她们在腹地遇到的魔兽还要强了。  
奇怪。  
才磕磕绊绊地行进了一半，魔兽等级已经到了需要她们五人一起上才能勉强解决掉的程度，再这样下去恐怕无法再往前了。

“停下来休息一下吧。”  
今井小姐率先开口，劝大家暂停。  
凑小姐点点头，全员四散开。纱夜也背靠着树，慢慢地平复起因为大量使用魔力而不支的体力。

日菜现在不知道在哪里呢。纱夜想着。  
她从刚刚起就再察觉不到日菜的魔力了，这也是她战斗地比以往更焦急的原因。  
明明在最初，还能看到在她们之前地面就有战斗痕迹。从之前一段开始，却什么痕迹也没有了。  
难道日菜……  
纱夜握紧拳头，重重锤向了身后依靠的树。  
不可能的，连她都能经过的地方，日菜不可能有危险才对。  
她看着上方的树枝因她的重击而晃动不已，然而半天后，仍未停下。  
不对！这是……

“大家快跑！”  
纱夜反应过来，喊出声的同时，也下意识用魔力在周身浮起形成薄甲。  
然而只一瞬间，有什么从她身下的地面山崩地裂一样地冲了出来。她没来得及跑动，就立刻被撞地高高飞起。  
冲击的钝力并没有穿透她附在身上的防护层，却仍让她的魔法回路被震地一时无法自如运转。

其他人有来得及跑掉吗……接下来该撤掉护甲转为浮力，然后再……  
纱夜的大脑飞速地晃过这些念头，却因为那冲击无法随心迅速切换术式。  
她眼看着地面越来越近，只能双臂护在面前，准备用硬抗换来一线生机。

然而，奇怪的事情发生了。  
她在落到地面前，就被一层透明的空气层接住。弹了几下减缓冲击后，才消失掉。  
担心周围会不会有埋伏，没等站稳，纱夜就警戒起来。  
然而还没看清眼前，一个温暖又熟悉的怀抱一下扑到了她怀里。

“姐姐，还好赶上了呢！”  
“……日菜？”

怀中的人让纱夜一直焦躁的心情平复了下来，她忍不住也用力回抱了一下。  
待心脏的跳动减缓，她才抬起头。

“你怎么一个人在这里，其他人呢？”  
“不要担心~她们去接应姐姐的队友了，马上就回来了。”

日菜从纱夜的怀中起身，慢慢解释起来。  
原来日菜她们也是在不久前才发现卷轴的问题，之后的决策与纱夜她们队伍一致。  
可就在往回走了没多久，就发现了地脉不对。

“地脉不对？”  
“嗯，姐姐的队伍和我们一样，只有最初探寻了一遍地脉找寻道路的对吧。可我们原路返回时，怎么都觉得魔兽的等级不太对，小彩又突然想起再探索一遍地脉，却发现和来时完全相反。”  
“难道是有人动了手脚吗？”  
“嗯，估计是有人利用某种术式对地脉做出改动了。我们明明是在向出口走，魔兽却会越来越强……当然啦，直接反方向走另一边也不行，这一片空气中魔法都相当混乱，我们转了几圈也没找到路。”  
“也是这个原因，魔兽才都这么焦躁吧。”  
“是吧。”

两人之间静了一阵，纱夜本能地察觉到日菜有什么想说的话，可是又像在迟疑什么。

“所以……你应该又想了什么歪点子？”纱夜皱起眉，抓住日菜的肩膀，重新直视着她。  
日菜不由得叹了口气。  
“我说了的话，姐姐不会阻拦我吗？”  
“目前这种情况，地脉继续变化下去不知道还会发生什么。再拖下去两个队伍都有危险，应该也不会有更糟糕的选择了吧。”  
“嗯，我也是这么想的……所以之前我就和小千圣讨论过，不如把整个地脉炸了，就能轻松走出去了。”  
日菜语气平静，仿佛在说午餐要吃什么一样，纱夜却一瞬间理解到了她说的方案实现起来有多危险。  
这个危险几乎全都是在日菜自己身上。  
“……你是准备自己去地脉源头，通过注入过量的魔力让它崩溃？”  
“嗯……姐姐不同意吗？”  
“不，我不会阻拦你的。”  
“诶？”  
“作为级长，你有需要承担的责任。所以你要做的事情我不会阻拦。不过……作为姐姐，我不会放着你一个人去做这种危险的事情，我要和你一起去。”  
纱夜一字一顿地向日菜宣告了自己的决意。日菜听到一半起，就只是呆呆地看着她，眼睛奇异地亮着，像是想要说出什么。  
可话语尚未说出，其他人就回来了。

“小日菜，小纱夜~我们回来了！”  
满载着活力的声音，打破了纱夜与日菜间奇妙的气氛。日菜松了口气一样，转身对着回来的人笑了起来。  
“小彩，你们好慢啊~”

人齐后，两队再次一起沟通了计划。  
日菜说的炸毁地脉的方案，纱夜队伍的其他人起初也惊讶万分。  
在久久沉默后，大概想通了这是唯一可行方案，她们才点了点头。  
然后就是人员分配和队伍修整。  
纱夜看到日菜没有反对自己被分配去和她一起，稍稍安心。

最终的商定的计划里，丸山小姐和今井小姐两人负责探明地脉并挖掘开，其他人守在洞口清理被吸引来的魔兽，日菜和纱夜则直接前往地脉核心。  
计划进展地还算顺利，地脉核心意外的并不遥远。加上两个地脉术士一起寻找起来，相当有效率。  
接下来就剩进到里面炸毁它了。

地脉本身是自然中高浓度魔力的汇集。如同人类一样，自然元素能承载的魔力也有限度。所以只要在短时间内将大量魔力注入其中，超过承载阈值，就会毁坏它。  
只是在地脉崩裂的时候，身处附近的人也极为危险。  
所以先由日菜来大量注入魔力，到临界值附近改由纱夜进行细节控制。在最后一瞬时发出信号，由两队的术士用魔力丝线迅速把她们拉回来。  
这样的方案，基本可以说是目前她们的队伍配置内能做到的最安全的。

今井小姐她们找到的地脉核心位于一处山岩下。  
对山岩进行魔力软化后，纱夜和日菜依次进到了里面。  
继续往进走了二十米，就是地脉核心处。  
那里是一片中空的地貌，头顶挂满了钟乳石，四周是被侵蚀出的大小洞穴。而如同岩浆一样粘稠的魔力，河一般在正中流淌。

“哇，和书上写的一样呢。”  
日菜仍没什么紧张感，像在自己庭院散步一样左右好奇的看着。  
纱夜被她的情绪也带得不由得放松了下来。

“好了，快一点开始吧，地面上她们还在和魔兽周旋呢。”  
“嗯！”

日菜双手一拍，表情变得认真。瞬间，大量的魔力自她身上涌出。  
地脉会自动吸收其他魔力，因而自日菜身上涌出的魔力并不需要特别的控制，就自然地流入了其中。  
纱夜站在一旁，小心地探知着地脉内魔力浓度的变化。  
1刻钟、2刻钟……  
地脉内的魔力浓度因日菜的注入缓缓变化着，那岩浆一样的液体也扩宽了几分。

“日菜，身体不行时记得换我。”  
纱夜看日菜脸色并没什么变化，仍是不放心。  
“嗯，好的~姐姐不用担心啦，这样魔力流走反而我比较好受点。”  
纱夜知道她说的确实没错，稍稍放宽心，继续专注起探知地脉浓度。

考虑到洞口有队友守着，两人的目光一直都在地脉那边。  
逐渐扩宽的地脉深深地吸引着她们的注意。  
除了危险，也因为这种高浓度魔力，本身就对所有向往魔力的人是一种重要资源。  
直接毁掉它，大概回去会被学院罚得很惨吧。  
纱夜一边盯着眼前，一边脑内开始想着之后该怎么把影响降到最小。  
所以，她并没有想到会突生异变。

纱夜注意到那里不对，是在需要和日菜切换控制时。  
地脉魔力已满溢，她刚开口让日菜停下，正准备走到那边，却发现自己无法行动。  
有什么藤蔓状的物体在之前已经悄悄缠上了她。  
如果是平常，一个默发的术式就足以解决。可此刻如果使用术式的话，已经魔力饱和的地脉就会瞬间爆发，吞没使用者。

“日菜！小心！”

纱夜第一瞬间想到要提醒日菜。可刚喊出话，看向日菜那边。她才发现，日菜虽然还没被藤蔓缠上，可不知何时软化的地面已经将她的双脚深陷其中。  
而她不远处的角落，另一个藤蔓正在向她靠近。  
纱夜下意识想冲过去阻挡，然而紧缠在她身上的藤蔓只让她在挣扎中被尖刺割得浑身是伤。

“停下啊！”

远处的藤蔓在纱夜的惊呼下如同利箭一样向日菜飞去。日菜刚听到纱夜的话，才想看过来，一时无法躲闪。只能咬咬牙，伸出右手挡在了面前。  
锐利度不同一般植物的藤蔓直接穿透了她的手掌，又被她一下紧握住，没有能继续往前。  
血液滴滴答答地从日菜指缝间落下。  
日菜皱了皱眉，对自己的伤口不是很在意。但抬起头看到纱夜这边的情况时，眼神瞬间变得相当可怖。  
她深吸一口气，大声对着角落喊起来。

“既然都攻击我们了，还要胆小地躲在那边吗？”  
“我可没想到，还能让我们了不起的级长受伤呢。”

阴沉的声音从角落传来。  
一个脸色苍白的长发女性从岩壁中走了出来。

“等一个你们都无法使用术式的时机还真是让人心急呢……对了，不要想着向外求助，不然我会第一个杀了你姐姐。”

这人……有点脸熟。  
纱夜听着她的话，脑内却无关地回忆着。  
对了……好像去年时，羽丘上一任级长毕业时，听说最有可能成为新级长的人，就是一个地脉术士……  
难道。

“另一位冰川看起来很茫然呢，不过要怨就怨你妹妹吧，谁叫她总是挡在别人的路上呢。”  
那人说着，无数藤蔓于空中浮起，向纱夜这边指了过来。

“停、停一下！这和姐姐没关系吧……你想要什么，要什么我都可以给的。”  
“我要什么……哈哈哈，我要看看你珍重的事物在你面前消逝时，你又是什么表情！”

那人说着，空中的藤蔓直直地扎向了纱夜。

“不要！”  
日菜原本的淡定全在这刻破功，这大概是纱夜第一次从日菜脸上看到她对外人有慌乱的样子。

糟糕，不能使用魔法，身体无法动。  
如果用最小的魔力来组成护盾护住要害，再下一步……  
纱夜迅速地盘算着方案，然而下一瞬，从角落陆续又走出了其他四人。  
……对了，这次都是五人的队伍，这种程度的陷阱，也不可能是一个地脉术士就能做到的。  
五个敌人的话，不行，没有办法了。  
干脆，发动术式……这样至少日菜可以……

纱夜脑内下定了决心，却看到远处的日菜也像是想到了同一个方案。  
难道……  
日菜对她点了点头，露出了今天以来最为轻松的一个笑容。

“姐姐，对不起了哦。”  
“……日菜！停下！”

一瞬间，原本深嵌在日菜右手的藤蔓被火焰烧成灰烬，以日菜为中心，魔力箭矢如同密集的水滴般轰然射出。  
那五人才察觉到不妙，还没来得及行动，在箭矢下连一声呼叫都没能发出，就成了碎片。

同时，地脉也因为日菜的术式瞬间越过了魔力阈值。  
就像火山爆发一样，眼前的岩浆涌了起来。

“小麻弥，快把姐姐拉出去！”

日菜以魔力向外传出了最后一声，就被地脉涌出的岩浆吞没了。  
这一切，都发生在瞬间。


	5. Chapter 5

身体好重。  
痛楚随着血液流动在体内跳动。皮肤如同全撕裂开，骨头像是通通被碾碎。  
眼睛无法睁开，但能朦胧地感到远处的光线。  
嘈杂的嗡鸣声中，有什么熟悉的声音一直在耳边呼唤着。  
日菜。日菜。日菜。  
日菜。

她知道自己应该回应那声音，但是意识非常重、非常重。  
拼尽全力，她也无法从像被火焰灼烧过般的喉头挤出一声呜咽。  
耳边的声音突然停止了。  
她害怕那声音离她远去，焦急地想抓住它。  
可有什么柔软突然压上了她的唇。熟悉的感触，只是这接触与以往的坚定不同，分外颤抖。  
清凉感渐渐压过了喉头的焦灼，全身的疼痛也似乎减轻了几分。  
十分温柔。十分让人安心。  
因而，她身体放松了下来，再次沉沉睡去。

无尽的黑暗持续着。  
日菜在不知道第多少次醒来后，终于可以控制着意识让双眼睁开。  
天花板白得刺眼。消毒水的味道充斥着鼻尖。  
这是……  
四周一片静谧，还有点迟钝的大脑让她无法判断此刻身处何地。  
只是随着意识渐渐清晰，遇险前的那一幕再次浮现在眼前。  
如同岩浆一般迸溅的地脉……以及几步外愤怒地大喊着，伸手想要抓住她的姐姐。

等等！姐姐……姐姐她有被拉上来吗？！  
日菜猛地惊觉，撑起身体想站起来。只这么一下，伤口再次撕裂开。  
即使咬紧牙，她仍忍不住闷哼出声。  
“唔……”

哐当。  
“……日……菜？”  
身旁突然传来了椅子倒地的响动，然后是干哑颤抖又不敢置信的声音。  
光是听到这个熟悉的声音，她原本紧绷的情绪立刻放松了。  
“…姐……”  
她想要发出声音回应，但喉咙嘶哑，吐字并不清晰。

“日菜………………没关系……现在不用说话也没关系……”  
纱夜说着安抚她的话，自己身体却像在颤抖着。  
明明发现日菜醒来后的第一时间，她就跑到了床前。可到了近距离相对，她伸出的手也只敢轻轻放在床边，像是面对什么易碎品一样不敢继续靠近。

姐姐……怎么了？  
日菜意识到这有意保持的距离，有些不知所措。  
她清醒后，就知道现在这种情况，按照纱夜以往的性格，肯定对她十分自责、十分痛苦。但仍没预料到，她会是这样慌乱。  
面前的纱夜一直深深低着头，像在轻声呢喃着什么。那声音十分轻，日菜一句都没有听清。  
看着纱夜那憔悴的脸色，轻微的疼痛感在日菜心中泛起。  
她想出声道歉。  
她想说姐姐没有责任，都是自己的错。她还想问姐姐有没有受伤？为什么一直低着头？以及……那天后发生了什么？  
可她什么声音都发不出。

滴答、滴答。  
透明的水滴突然自空中滴落，在日菜手背绽开，又瞬间消失在包裹着她伤口的纱布中。

诶……姐姐她……哭了？  
日菜脑内本还在混乱着，看到这幕，她吃了一惊。她忍着伤口的疼痛，下意识想伸手抚上纱夜的脸。  
可却被躲开了。

“抱歉……我没什么……你躺好就好了……”纱夜猛地站起。  
她语气努力镇定，动作却出卖了她的慌乱。  
两人之间变得沉默。纱夜踌躇了一阵，借口要倒水，起身走开。  
等再次回来时，她的表情已经回复了往常。如同手背上消失的水滴般，之前的一切仿佛从未发生过。

之后，纱夜喂她喝了水，像以往那样平静地对日菜讲述了她遇险后的事：  
包括她已经沉睡了快半个月；包括她之所以没被地脉撕碎只是凑巧因为项链上的术式也压制了地脉的魔力——但项链已经不堪重负损毁掉了；也包括意图陷害日菜的那几位的家族已经被肃清；以及，现在她们是在冰川家的领地，非常安全。  
……至于为什么纱夜会哭泣，为什么又会避开她的触碰。这些问题，纱夜没有说，日菜也不敢提。  
这天后也是如此。

而日菜也渐渐注意到，纱夜对她的态度变化，不止是因为她刚醒来而产生的情绪波动。  
即使她身体渐渐好转，能说出话，也慢慢能独自起来行动了，纱夜对她的保护却比她不能行动时没有减弱多少。  
只要没有事情，总是一直守在她身旁……但总是拉开距离。

姐姐到底怎么了呢？  
日菜的疑惑越来越深，也越来越担心。  
好在，就在她能独自起身走路后没几天，与她同队的彩来到冰川家领地探望，也顺道解答了她的疑惑。

“唔……小纱夜这样，倒也不是不能理解。”  
“诶？小彩居然知道吗？”  
“真是的~小日菜你又把我当笨蛋……不过，小纱夜她没给你讲过，她再次跳进地脉核心找到你后，你的心跳和呼吸都停止了吧……”  
日菜听到这个第一次听说的事实，眼睛微微睁大。  
“当时我们都吓死了，以为没办法了……因为并不知道你心脏停止了多久，加上当时的外伤看着非常恐怖。所以虽然没放弃抢救，可小千圣她们当时看来，第一时间还是更担心小纱夜她做出什么吧……感觉她表情仿佛如果你死了，她也要寻死一样……”  
“诶……为什么……姐姐为什么要……”  
“因为小纱夜她真的很在意你啊！……最初她拼命求着大家把防护都加给她，要再回去找你，当时看着也丝毫不在意自己性命……”  
“……”  
“所以现在这样，即使你已经脱离危险了，想到那天你的行动，换了我是她，也会害怕在别的时候再次失去你吧……不过我相信小日菜一定有办法让小纱夜再次安心下来的！”  
看到彩表情严肃认真地说出那句相信，日菜从最初那些话时的震动，也渐渐恢复了冷静。  
她难得对这位自己队伍的领队没有调笑，而是郑重点头。  
“嗯，我一定会做到的。小彩，谢谢你。”

与彩的对话后，日菜久违地思考了许久。她一直想着该如何缓解纱夜的不安，但想不到确切的方法。  
直接告诉纱夜，说自己已经明白姐姐对自己的关心了，以后真的不会再一言不发地做那种危险事情……这样肯定是不行的。毕竟纱夜现在也总是避开和她聊那天的事情。  
那么该怎么做呢？  
好在不久后，她就得到了交谈的机会。

那是在一周后。  
日菜从睡梦中惊醒，久违地感觉到魔力超过身体阈值而带来的炙热和皮肤微微刺痛的感觉。  
她起初有点惊讶，毕竟从昏迷中清醒已经有两个多月了，之前她的魔力增长都十分迟缓，导致她还以为这场受伤意外地解决了她魔力过剩的问题。  
但现在看来，只是时间延长了而已。  
不过，怎么办呢？  
那条附魔有抑制魔力术式的项链已经在地脉损毁掉了，加上之前疏忽了此事，也没有再做一条新的。  
此刻，尽管有些犹豫，她也只能艰难地撑起身体，去寻求纱夜的帮助。  
然而魔力突涨来势凶猛，仿佛一下要填补过去几个月的空缺一般。  
没起身时日菜还没觉得如何，才走了几步，身体的热度已经让她有窒息的感觉。  
好在自她受伤后，为了方便照顾她，纱夜就把自己的房间搬到了她的隔壁。  
日菜跌跌撞撞地走出门，在黑暗中摩挲着墙壁寻找到了隔壁的房间门。才一推开，她一下撞进了那个熟悉的怀抱。

“姐姐……我……唔！”  
日菜想开口解释，可看起来纱夜已经察觉到发生了什么，没等她讲完，直接亲了上去。  
唇齿相接中，日菜身体内膨胀到疼痛的魔力渐渐找到了它的释放口。她感到自己像憋气已久的人，好不容易获得了氧气，忍不住紧紧抱住了眼前这个让她感到舒适的源头。  
她热切地回应着纱夜。那双唇柔软又轻轻颤抖，与昏迷中她曾经感受到的一样。也是与那时一样的，身体的焦灼被对方带来的清凉气息逐渐平息。  
日菜此刻几乎无法思考，也控制不住自己拥抱的力度。她只是紧紧攀附着眼前的人，吮吸着她的舌尖。直到体内魔力稍稍平复，纱夜率先停下动作别开头喘息时，她才意识到自己把她抱得太紧了。

“对、对不起……我刚刚不是故意的。”  
日菜连忙道歉，松开了手。  
“没关系……”  
纱夜低声回答着，可眼睛像根本不敢回看她一样，一直盯着别处。  
两人间的气氛有些僵持，日菜不知道继续待在这里是否会打扰到纱夜休息，毕竟因为考核时那五人死亡的余波，各种争执蔓延到了几个家族。纱夜最近除了守在她身旁，一直都在忙着善后。

“姐姐，刚刚谢谢了……我感觉身体好多了，就先回去了，你也好好休息。”  
想到这里，日菜一边说着，一边从纱夜怀里起身。  
可尚未完全缓解的魔力激荡却猛地再次袭来，让她还没站稳又跌倒在纱夜的怀里。  
纱夜原本还在发呆，没预料到这个冲击。下意识接住日菜，却没保持住平衡，两人一起向后倒在了房间的地毯上。

“呜哇……姐姐，你没事吧！”  
身体自失去平衡的状态恢复后，日菜感到体内的热度仍没有平静的趋势。  
她忍着身体的疼痛，第一时间伸手摸向纱夜脑后，深怕她因为刚刚的跌倒受伤。  
她坐起在纱夜的腰部，一手撑着，另一只手在纱夜头侧摸索着。  
因为没有得到回应，她一直专注地检查着纱夜的情况，完全没意识到两人姿势的暧昧。  
直到她的手摸到纱夜颈侧，突然察觉到身下的人肌肉绷紧，身体也微微颤抖，还发出了轻微的抽气声。  
日菜才反应过来，这样好像哪里不太对。

她刚想道歉，只是下一刻天旋地转。  
一眨眼的时间，日菜就发现自己和纱夜的姿势被掉转了一圈。  
此刻，纱夜压在她身上，抓着她的手腕。两人的脸离得极其近，纱夜的目光直直地盯着她。  
“……姐姐？”  
一瞬间，日菜本能地感受到了小动物被猎手盯上的压力，脊背发麻的同时，她感到身体连动都不能动。  
姐姐是怎么了……现在真的是姐姐吗？  
在纱夜灼灼的目光下，日菜觉得自己连呼吸都快停止了。  
好在，这并没有持续多久。不知为何，纱夜突然闭上了眼。等她再次睁开时，眼神已经是平常的平静了。

“抱歉……我只是突然吓了一跳，并不想…………我、我送你回屋，等下会找其他秘银的物品给你重新做一个压制魔力的……”  
纱夜的语气慌张，可日菜总觉得她像是在极力压制着什么一样。  
如果是以前的纱夜，绝对不会在现在这种状况就赶着她回去。为什么现在总是和她保持距离呢？  
日菜想起之前彩说的话，心中泛起了酸涩。以至于在思考清该如何对纱夜说明前，她就不由自主地抓住了眼前人的衣襟。

“……日菜……这样抓着我起不来的。”  
纱夜才起身到一半，被日菜抓住衣服，表情略略吃惊，但并不敢用力挣扎，只是小声地劝着她。

“我不要！”  
“诶？”  
纱夜眼睛睁大，像是没想到一向对她小心翼翼的妹妹也会有这样任性发话的时候。  
“姐姐为什么要赶我回房间？为什么不继续亲我了……对我生气了吗？”  
“……”  
纱夜噎住，表情一时变得很复杂。  
日菜却不管不顾地抓紧了她，继续说了下去。  
“姐姐是不是因为地脉时的事情一直在生我气？因为我没保护好自己……让姐姐伤心了。  
可我真的真的保证不会再发生那种事情了，不会再让其他人伤害到我，也不会让其他人伤害到姐姐……姐姐真的不要再害怕了，我不会再从你面前消失的。”

日菜专注地看着纱夜，认真地向她保证着。她不知道纱夜是否会相信她的话，但她确实不希望姐姐一直因为她而患得患失。  
然而下一刻，纱夜叹了一口气。  
“我知道你说的是真的……”  
“那……”  
“可是，我并不是只担心其他人伤害你……因为，最可能伤害到你的人是我。”  
“诶？”  
“在地脉时，如果不是因为我被当做筹码威胁你，你也不需要作出那种危险的事……”  
“不是的！没有姐姐的话，本来我自己去地脉也很危险的！”  
“即使你这么说，事情的结果也是那样……而且我说的危险，也不止是这种事……”纱夜突然自嘲似的笑了，“明明你已经受伤，明明你还在昏迷……即使在你不需要魔力疏散的时候，我还是想要亲吻你……这样的我，完全不是你以为的样子。不知道会对你做出什么……”  
“……诶？”  
“所以我不可以……”  
“等、等一下……”  
日菜的脸突然涨的通红，像是一时间无法消化纱夜刚刚说出的话。  
良久后，她才目光慌乱，小声地开口：“……姐姐……刚刚的话，我可以理解成……姐姐喜欢我吗?”  
“……诶？！”  
“……诶？我理解错了……吗？”  
看到纱夜震惊的表情，日菜又不确定起来。

“不是……为什么会说到喜欢？”  
“……不是姐姐说想亲我的吗！”  
“确实是想亲没有错，这和喜欢有关系吗？”  
“……”

被纱夜的反问噎住，日菜终于理解到了，自家姐姐在感情上到底有多么迟钝。  
居然会迟钝到无法理解身体接触与喜欢的关系……简直让人生气。  
日菜用力把纱夜拉回了压着她的姿势，纱夜则慌忙把手撑在了她头侧。

“姐姐还记得我说过喜欢姐姐吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“我现在还是喜欢姐姐……所以你说的想要亲吻我，我完全不介意……不如说，很开心。”  
“为什么……”  
“真是的，感觉说给姐姐也一时说不清……姐姐也不用想那么多。总之，我现在身体很难受，也需要姐姐帮忙……姐姐不会拒绝我吧？”

纱夜的目光迟疑着，但像是看出了日菜确实一直在忍耐体内的痛苦，还是点了点头。

“嗯……”  
“那就拜托啦~姐姐按自己的想法就好，不需要克制什么。”

随着日菜这句，她又看到了，纱夜露出了如同刚刚将她压制住时的眼神。  
然后下一秒，比以往都要热切的吻堵住了她。

原来情绪也会影响到魔力传输的效率啊。  
纱夜一边亲吻着日菜，一边摸着她的脸侧安抚。可比以往来得更快速的魔力传输也并没有迅速缓解日菜这天异于往常的魔力增长。  
眼前妹妹魔力的状态不知为何比以往都要更严重，对她的渴求也更为激烈。纱夜只能努力不被她的反应带偏，但心脏仍不住狂跳着。  
糟糕，明明只是为了帮日菜疏散魔力。可看到妹妹紧闭的眼睛，额间被汗水浸湿的碎发，和感受到那紧紧抱着她，仿佛溺水的人寻求浮木的感触。一种奇妙的感觉在纱夜心中荡起。  
日菜原来是这样可爱的吗？  
明明并不是能松一口气的时间，纱夜却忍不住在内心朦胧地感叹着。  
想要保护和想要占有的心情都同时在她心中浮起。

两人本来都只穿着薄薄一件睡裙，日菜因为魔力满溢而炙热异常，一开始就将自己的睡裙拉了上去。此刻几乎可以说是不着寸缕。

“姐姐……好热啊……”

日菜在亲吻的间隙，仍向她低声呢喃着。  
不知道是为了降温，还是单纯觉得纱夜的抚摸让她舒适。日菜抓着她的手放到了自己腹部，然后发出了满足的低哼。  
纱夜最初本来一惊，但被那光滑细腻的触感吸引，忍不住轻轻摩挲起来。

“唔……”  
日菜因为她的抚摸，颤抖了起来。可一旦纱夜停下啦，她又像是不满一样，轻咬了一下纱夜的唇。  
但唇上的感觉并不疼痛，反而更像是调情。

“日菜……”  
纱夜的理智终究还是在这反复的撩拨下，断了弦。

唔……为什么总觉得今天魔力的上涨完全不会停止一样。  
日菜的大脑朦胧地想着，因为魔力的满涨感忍不住抓紧了纱夜。  
明明从刚刚起就一直在被纱夜帮忙疏散着，甚至从什么时候起，纱夜完全放下了最初的克制。此刻，两人几乎是肌肤赤裸着彼此相拥。  
可还是不够。  
有什么灼热的感觉一直在日菜小腹中隐隐作痛，明明纱夜的手在她腹部一直轻抚揉捏着，但却丝毫没有缓解。

“姐姐……”  
“嗯？”  
“肚子里面……很热……”

不知道是不是她的错觉。明明从刚才起纱夜就像已经放下顾虑了，可此刻脸又瞬间通红了起来，动作也放缓了。  
这放缓让她本已被魔力折磨到不行的身体更为难受，她忍不住蹭着纱夜的身体，想用那比她稍凉的肌肤降温。

“日菜……停、停一下。”

如果是以往，被纱夜说停，日菜一定会停下来。  
但到了现在，大脑的朦胧让日菜根本思考不清。她只是知道纱夜身上凉凉的，贴上去很舒服。  
加上肌肤相触让魔力流动更快，带着她的神经都像在轻微发麻，她几乎无法听清纱夜说的话，只能看见她的嘴在张合。  
她反复蹭着纱夜，轻声感叹着。  
“姐姐身上好凉快啊……”

然而下一瞬，日菜突然感到一直在她腰腹间抚摸的手突然拿开了。  
唔，姐姐真小气。就蹭蹭一下为什么就要拿开啊。  
然而日菜还没来得及抱怨，就感到下身突然被那移开的手抚了上去。

“呜……”  
这突然的触碰让日菜整个人不由得一缩，呻吟声也自口中溢出。  
她被这意料外的动作惊住，望向了纱夜。  
她本以为纱夜之前迟疑是在害羞，然而纱夜此刻的眼神比以往更深，如同掠食者一样的目光紧紧地锁定在她身上。

糟糕，玩过头了。脊背发麻的感觉再次在日菜身上涌现。  
她本能地想逃，但身体却驱使着她向纱夜靠拢。  
纱夜的手毫无迟疑。明明还隔着内裤一层薄布，刺激感却丝毫没有减弱。  
纱夜的手指在她的腿心打着转，让她大腿的肌肉忍不住收缩。  
她感到小腹内部的疼痛也随着这轻抚，转为了另一种混杂着甜蜜的感受。  
慢慢的，最初的紧张消失了。日菜沉浸在纱夜的触摸中。  
魔力因为纱夜手指与她下身的触碰，意外地传输比刚刚更快。她感到体内的疼痛也被一点点缓解。  
只是……还不够。  
日菜忍不住夹紧纱夜的手，催促着她更进一步。

“姐姐……”  
听到日菜的催促，纱夜心头一震。  
从刚刚起，从日菜以那种混杂着甜蜜和撒娇的语气对她说着好热的时候开始。原本仅仅隐藏在内心最深处那想要对日菜做的事，逐渐浮现在心中。  
只是，这样做真的可以吗？  
虽然日菜说了喜欢，说了她按照自己的想法来就可以。但她不确定是否也包括这种。  
只是那在她怀中轻蹭的身体，还是让她下意识往下摸去。  
然后她发现了，原来自己的妹妹还可以更可爱。  
不论是一遍遍恳求她催促她的低喃，还是那紧紧闭着眼睑却通红的脸颊。  
被这样可爱的人要求着，怎么可能停的下来。

日菜的下身本来她在最初触碰时，已经湿成一片。此刻更是如同最后那层薄布不存在般，一直轻吮着她的手指。  
“日菜……可以吗？”  
她对着紧紧抱着她的少女询问着，然后得到了吻作为回答。

真可爱。  
纱夜不知道第多少遍地在内心感叹，同时伸手除掉了日菜下身那最后一层薄布，手指毫无阻碍地触碰到日菜的腿心。  
被这直接的接触刺激，日菜再次瑟缩了一下。  
纱夜亲吻了一下她的额头安抚，然后将手指轻轻地探了进去。

“啊……”

日菜身体原本是放松的，可在她手指探入的瞬间，还是抽了一口冷气，双手也将她抓得更紧。

“……会痛吗？”  
纱夜担忧地停了下来，在日菜耳旁问着。  
日菜却摇了摇头，示意她继续。

已经湿透的下身并不难进入，即使日菜已经说了没问题，纱夜也依然等了片刻，才更加深入。  
日菜的内壁像是邀请一般，将她的手指包裹紧，她几乎错觉自己要被那灼热烫伤。  
也让她几乎无法停下来。

“姐姐……”  
随着她的动作，日菜不断呼唤着她。  
日菜的泪水、日菜的表情、日菜的声音，所有所有都让她无法停下来。  
哪怕此刻日菜说不要，大概她也无法听从了。  
占有欲自纱夜心中涌起，她不断索取着日菜。看着那孩子的身体一遍遍攀上高峰。  
甚至在从不知道什么时候，她发现日菜的魔力早已恢复了平静，也依然没有停下来。  
夜，还很长。

日菜醒来时，已经是第二天下午了。  
并不是在失去意识前的地毯上，而是在纱夜的床上。看来是晕倒后被抱了过来。

姐姐呢？  
她一边想着，一边转过身，却发现纱夜早已醒来，正盯着她看。  
瞬间，前一晚的画面出现在脑内，她突然感到羞耻异常。  
只是眼前的纱夜也是，看到她清醒后，就吓了一跳脸色爆红。  
大概，想到了一样的画面吧。

被子被一下拉到了两人肩膀以上。彼此沉默良久。  
虽然同样羞涩着，眼前的姐姐还是率先开口了。  
“日菜……”  
“嗯？”  
“那个……项链我会再做一条给你的……”  
“嗯……”  
些许失落感涌上了日菜的心头，只是纱夜的话并没有完。  
“还有……昨天说过的喜欢……我想，我确实是喜欢日菜的。所以……你还愿意接受我的喜欢吗？”  
比预想的更早的告白出现在面前，虽然说话的人脸色通红地比前一夜还要严重。  
可眼神却无比认真，无比专注地看着她，像在等待她的答案。

姐姐真是大笨蛋，怎么可能还会有别的答案呢。  
日菜感到自己的眼眶有点发热，她含着泪水，重重地点着头。  
“我也最喜欢姐姐了！”

两人，终于毫无芥蒂地相拥。

过去，两人因为魔力的差异而分开，而到了现在，又因为魔力的差异而得到了重新在一起的契机。  
好在以后，再也不会分开了。


End file.
